Salvation
by suena
Summary: He was arrogant, loud and lecherous, a playboy with the world in his hands until a moment changes everything and he must learn from her humility, kindness and love. Warning: Rating may go up in the future.


**SUENA: The setting is a modern day Konoha.**

 **SALVATION**

Mid July, the stars though in full bloom were stifled by the bright lights of the city. It was a beautiful Saturday night, perfect for hitting the town, dancing and drinking away with friends until the wee hours.

He grabbed his car keys from the hook as he stepped into the garage. The lights automatically came on and he scratched his chin as he surveyed the three vehicles. An Evo, a 2500 Denali and a Bugatti.

He twisted his lips a bit before settling on the sporty Evo. New and sleek he easily slid into the car. Waiting for the door to the garage to open he quickly checked his reflection in the mirror. Cerulean eyes, clear as a sunny day starred back at him for a moment before looking over a defined jaw and high soft curved cheekbones. Blonde hair long enough to just graze the top of his eyebrows and the beginnings of a light 5 o'clock shadow tied together a very rugged look.

He had on a plain black t-shirt, unfitted and blue jeans with dark brown leather boots. Flicking off a small white piece of lint from his shoulder he flipped up the visor, turned on the car and backed out down the driveway and onto the street, then headed off into the city.

Connecting his phone to the stereo he flipped through his library before stopping and letting a recent hit play.

Downtown Konoha. Dozens of people walked along the sidewalk trying to get into different bars and restaurants. Packed to the brim, he drove along until he found a parking space.

Taking his cell he sent a text before making his way into the crowd of people quickly trying to get where they're going.

A few blocks away he spotted his friends and smiled as the two men waiting called. "Naruto!"

One man had a head of thick black hair and matching eyes, his style was relaxed, a plain navy blue shirt with jeans and nondescript boots. The other was a bit taller, not as good looking he was still very attractive. Long black hair pulled into a high tail and two small silver balls in each earlobe gave him a bit of a punk look. He wore a dark green T with loose fitting trousers and sandals.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Sasuke!" He said, "C'mon, let's go in I'm thirsty."

"We were waiting on you, jack ass." Shikamaru grumbled.

It seemed every women in the establishment cast glances full of interest and lust at the threesome as they walked into the bar. "Hey Shikamaru, it's that girl you were hitting on last night!" The blonde said nudging the man in green.

"Shit, she was fun until her boyfriend called." He smirked giving the woman a lecherous look as they passed by.

"Did you end up takin' home, uh… what was her name? I know she told us." Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke.

"Yuki. No, she got pretty sloppy after y'all left." He said shaking his head.

"You always pick the lightweights." Naruto said.

"Ayame." Shikamaru answered, watching the smirk quickly fall from the man's lips. "Sasuke though, he usually likes them classy."

"You mean, stuck up." Naruto re-iterated.

"I just have taste unlike you filthy animals." Sasuke said as they got to the bar.

The bartender smiled at them prettily, her green eyes sparkling at the men. "How can I help you three?" She asked running a finger through her curly jet black hair, the action making her lace bustier ride even higher and jeans sink a little lower.

The action wasn't lost on the men and they all smiled appreciatively and gave her their order, "Ill take a Budweiser, so will he," Naruto said pointing at Shikamaru," And he wants a Shiner Bock." He said nodding at Sasuke.

"Alright boys, now do y'all wanna start a tab or cash?" She asked with a slight accent.

"Tab," Naruto said pulling out his card, "Next bar is on one of you."

Taking their beers from the woman, Naruto turned and smiled at her, "Cheers." He said lifting his bottle in her direction and giving her a smile.

Blushing she smiled back at him, "You're trouble!" She said laughing.

* * *

The trio walked down the street, stopping as Sasuke said his goodbyes and hailed a cab.

Naruto and Shikamaru waived as it drove away.

"Hey, I gotta go, Tamari said to meet her at The Lounge." Shikamaru said checking his cell as it rang.

"Yeah, Im gonna meet Maiko there too."

"The bartender?"

"Yeah."

"You sly dog." Shikamaru said slapping Naruto on the back.

Naruto smiled as they came up to the bar and found the girls waiting. Checking out the the one Shikamaru stopped at he smirked, it was the woman from the night before who had a boyfriend.

"Hey." A sultry voice called to him.

"Hey, you ready?" Naruto asked standing in front of her.

She smiled widely and nodded as he led the way to his car.

They stopped at a crosswalk and waited with a few others for the light to change, chatting softly to one another, he wrapped his arm around her as they shared a laugh and held on when it ended. She smiled up at him, knowing exactly what he was doing and enjoying the attention.

His thumb caressed the bottom of her top, playing with the lace there and he pulled her closer and closer until she was pressed tightly against him. Leaning down he closed the distance and kissed her.

Pulling back he smiled, not breaking the eye contact, she did the same.

They were pulled from the gaze as they watched a woman stumble from the other side of the street. Obviously drunk and ignoring the pedestrian stop light she begun to cross. Joshua looked on as a car honked. The noise must've startled her, she screamed and stumbled onto her knee. On a wobbly leg she stood just as a car came around the corner. Naruto watched on as the car swerved to miss her and in doing so lost control.

In a split second he heard people screaming and yelling. He felt himself get pushed back by a force he'd never known. One moment Maiko had been in his arms, the next he was flat on his back feeling the world spin around him. A siren blared, people begun to surround him, someone was screaming and then it went black.

* * *

 _"She will save you."_

 _"Where am I?" Naruto asked starring into the darkness that encompassed him. "Why can't I see?" He asked trying to still his heart as accelerated in his chest._

 _"Sakura Haruno."_

 _"What?" He asked flailing his arms, reaching out, trying to grasp for anything, "Where am I? Who are you?" He yelled now, panic setting in._

 _A light flashed and suddenly a boy stood in front of him, young and angelic he looked up at Naruto with deep brown eyes._

 _"Sakura Haruno." He repeated, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are dead." He said, his melodic voice and angelic face making it seem twisted._

 _"What do you mean? Who are you, kid?" Naruto asked reaching out for the child, trying to steady himself, "How did you get here? Do you know how to leave?"_

 _The child stared back at Naruto, his face unmoving. "I am your guardian, Haku."_

 _"Guardian? You're just a child." He yelled back, "What the hell happened!"_

 _Haku watched and waited, letting Naruto ask his questions and flail in the darkness._

 _Finally , Naruto stood exasperated and asked a final question, "Am I really dead?"_

 _"You were side swept by a car when the driver lost control while attempting to miss-"_

 _"That drunk girl, the one who fell in the street!" Naruto interrupted running his fingers through his hair, pulling at it and rubbing his face. "So I died because SHE decided to try and cross a busy street!?" He yelled, "What the fuck!?"_

 _"Hush, Naruto." The boy said holding up a small hand._

 _"How does that fucking happen! I wasn't doing a damn thing but minding my own business, that's fucked up!" Naruto yelled shaking his head and pacing. "What now?" He said turning back to Haku._

 _"You get a second chance."_

 _Stopping mid-step, Naruto stilled, "I do?" He asked feeling his heart stop and his stomach flutter._

 _"You are in what is called, limbo, Naruto." Haku said, "In life, you were arrogant, selfish and greedy."_

 _"Ill change!" He choked out, his body shaking._

 _"You will, but not alone." Haku stepped away from Naruto, his legs begun to stretch and his body slowly begun to fill out, the beautiful child grew in an instant from a cherub to a man. Handsome in all ways, he took Narutos hand in his own and begun to walk. "Sakura Haruno. You must remember this name, Naruto, for she holds your salvation, she alone will save your soul from damnation." He said reaching out into the darkness. His hand begun to glow and a strong gust of wind slammed into Naruto._

 _"Who is she? Where do I find her?" Naruto asked, raising his voice in order to be heard over the howling wind._

 _Ignoring his question, Haku continued, "This is not a reprieve, Naruto, but an extension. Remember that!"_

 _"What does that mean?" He asked, shielding his eyes as a bright light flashed before him._

 _"SAKURA HARUNO! SHE ALONE WILL SAVE YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI! FIND HER AND REDEEM YOURSELF OR YOU WILL BE ONE OF THE DAMNED!" Haku called._

* * *

Naruto breathed in, his lungs burning as the air filled his lungs. The world around him spun making him sick and disoriented. Rolling onto his side, he tried to concentrate and steady himself.

Slowly the world begun to still. He became aware of hands touching him, of people murmuring and calling out to one another. A siren wailed in the distance, coming closer and closer. The smell of fried food filled his nostrils making his stomach turn.

"Naruto?" A low voice murmured.

Someone was brushing his hair from his forehead.

"The ambulance is here!" Someone else yelled.

The sound of slamming car doors, heavy boots. Someone was rolling him onto his back, then he was on a bed and being strapped down.

"He's waking up!" The low voice called, thick with a slight lilt. "What's he saying?" She asked.

Leaning down the paramedic smiled at her reassuringly. "I think he's saying your name ma'am." Finishing up the straps on the gurney, the paramedic nodded to his co-workers and they began to wheel him away.

The woman followed and stopped when he again begun to call out. "Who?" She asked, her eyebrows knotting together. "My name is Maiko, not Sakura."

The paramedics lifted him into the back of the ambulance and grimaced at one another before shutting the doors on the bartender and driving away.

* * *

 **SUENA: I dont own Naruto, plz R &R! **


End file.
